My nextdoor neighbour
by LollyRabbit
Summary: Momo and Toshiro were neighbours and friends when they were young. Momo is forced to move away but now she's back and has realized that a few things have changed. Like the fact that Toshiro has a girlfriend. A b*tchy girlfriend. HitsuHina, highschool fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello!  
>This is my first HitsuHina fic and it's told in both Momo and Toshiro's POV.<br>I really love this pairing, it's so cute! This first chapter is kind of short, but don't worry! I'll try to make the other chapters longer.  
>There will be other pairings later on and this is a highschool fic but the first setting isn't in highschool.<p>

Disclaimer: Bleach and all it's characters belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>"Momo,I want you to be good while you're living with your mother" Dad tells me sternly as I nodd my head obediently.<br>"And don't get involved with that kid who lives next door, you know he's trouble" He continues as he leans out the car window.  
>"I won't Dad" I say, smiling at him innocently.<br>"Okay then, I'll see you next weekend cant come in to talk to your mother because I have an important meeting to go to. Love you"  
>"Love you too Dad" I grin at him and wave goodbye to the sleek black Mercedes-Benz rolling down the street and out of sight.<p>

Yes! Dad has left the premises!  
>Freedom! Sweet freedom!<br>I laugh and wave my arms in the air, doing a victory dance.  
>"I'm back!"<p>

After four years of attending the most boring private school in the world I am back in Karakura, my home town.  
>It hasn't changed a bit. The long stretch of road with normal town-ish houses and cottages lining the sides, the arcade and the convenience store just up the road, my modest-sized two story brick house, it's all still here!<br>Most of all, I'm glad to be out of that Prison they call 'Tanaka academy for girls'.  
>'The most prestigious high school in Tokyo' Everyone would say whenever I told someone I attended there.<br>I have no idea why anyone would want to go to a school like that.  
>The teachers (Or professors, as they insisted I called them) would get their panties in a twist about minor incidents.<br>For example, I was sentenced to two weeks lunch time detention and cleaning the science faculty for setting fire to Arashi-sensei's coat.  
>If anyone asks, that was a total accident. It was his fault for not lighting my Bunsen burner for me.<p>

Anyway, after constant on-my-knees begging to my Father for _four years _I have finally convinced him to let me live with my mum in Karakura.  
>I used to have so much fun here, I hope nothing's changed too much.<br>I remember when I lived here before I used to get into lots of trouble with my next door neighbour, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The cute white-haired midget that lives next door.  
>That's one of the main reasons why Dad made me go to private school. Shiro-chan and I would pull 'dangerous stunts' (as Dad would call them) like stealing fruit from people's gardens and eating it on the roof.<br>'He's a bad influence on you Momo' Dad would try to tell me but I just smirked.  
>Shiro-chan wasn't a bad influence on me, we were just a chaotic combination. We set each other off.<br>We were the pair of rat bags that tried to cheat at the arcade by kicking the machines for tickets.  
>We weren't real trouble makers though, it's not like we shop lifted or mugged old ladies, we were just a couple of bored kids trying to entertain ourselves.<p>

I smile at this memory and drag my bags to the door of my house before knocking on the door. From the inside I can hear 'Material girl' by Madonna being blasted through the house. Typical Mum, she loves her 80's music. Especially Madonna. I share Mum's taste in music, I adore the 80's style of music, especially 80's rock.  
>Mum answers the door with a grin on her face and envelops me in a suffocating hug.<br>"I'm so glad you're back living with me" She squeals, her dark hair tickling my face.  
>"Same here. I've missed you and your baking so much, have you made me any peach pie? I'm so hungry" I ask and she nodds her head.<p>

"Go upstairs to your room and change out of that uniform first" Mum orders me as she points in the direction of the stairs and I suddenly realize I'm still wearing my ghastly school uniform.  
>Well, it's not hideous but wearing it still makes me feel like I'm attending Tanaka academy.<br>It was my last day at Tanaka Academy today and Dad picked me up straight from school and dropped me off at Mum's house.  
>"On my way" I chime.<br>I haul all my bags up the stairs, into my room and dump them all on my bed.  
>I inhale the familiar scent of my room.<p>

Mum hasn't made any changes to my room, it would seem that she hasn't even been in here but I know she has because dust hasn't gathered up and the ceiling is spider-web-free.  
>My king-sized single bed is pushed in the corner with a baby-blue bed spread with various soft toys from when I was twelve piled upon the matching pillows. There's a wooden shelf on the wall holding my track-running trophies and a desk and an office chair set up next to the bed.<br>I rummage through my bag and withdraw a pair of blue denim shorts that reach half-way down my thighs and a cream coloured tank top.  
>I'm so glad Yuki (The head maid at my Dad's mansion) packed me some normal clothes. Seriously, you wouldn't believe some of the atrocious things my Dad bought for me (Pink frilly skirts etc. etc.)<br>Kicking off my shoes I begin to hum along to 'material girl' being played in the background as I unbuckle my red and black plaid skirt. It drops to the ground and I plonk onto the bed while I yank off my stockings then tug off my black blazer before unbuttoning my blouse and tossing it into a pile onto the floor.

CRASH!  
>"Ow!"<p>

What was that?

* * *

><p>"We should go shopping again next weekend Toshiro-kun, it was fun today, wasn't it?" Katsu Wantanabe smiles at me as I dump an armload of shopping bags onto my bed.<br>I comb my fingers through my spiky snow-white hair and sigh.

"Yup. Lots of fun" I reply unenthusiastically and my honey-haired girlfriend narrows piercing blue eyes at me.  
>"If you didn't want to go shopping, you should've said so" She places manicured hands on her hips and tosses long light brown curls over her shoulder to give me a glare before flouncing out of the room, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm going to bathroom'.<p>

I frown and plonk my ass down onto the bed.  
>Katsu and I have been together for about three months now.<br>It started out when she asked me to go to the Winter school dance with her, Rangiku was pressuring me to go so I accepted her offer and it's continued since then.  
>It's actually kind of handy having a girlfriend like Katsu. She scares all my fan girl's away so I guess that's a bonus.<p>

Although Katsu can be troublesome sometimes. Like how she drags me to the mall straight after school so I can take her shopping. That's three hours of 'Which colour skirt should I get, crimson or scarlet?'  
>I would reply 'What's the difference? Aren't crimson and scarlet the same?'<br>and she would look at me as if I'm a moron and say 'Sweetie, there's a **huge** difference'.  
>Ugh, I hate it when she calls me sweetie. It sounds so corny!<p>

I crawl over to the window and lean on the window sill.  
>What a useless window this is, it only gives me a view of the magnolia tree that's grown between ours and the neighbour's house and a small glimpse into the neighbour's window.<br>There isn't even anything interesting through the neighbour's window.  
>There used to be something interesting in that window.<br>Momo Hinamori used to live there. That used to be her bedroom.  
>She moved away to go to some sort of fancy private school to live with her Dad.<br>The Bedwetter and I were close friends when we were children and I can remember jumping onto the magnolia tree at night and climbing through her window to scare her.  
>She'd scream every time so I'd end up having to cover her mouth with my hand…which was quite awkward for me because I used to kind of…like her. Only a tiny bit though!<p>

Wait a sec…I think I can see something moving in the window..  
>It has black hair…..<br>Is that Momo?  
>I slide the window up and clamber out the window and onto the tree to get a better view.<br>I peer over a branch and I see her.  
>The bed wetter.<br>She's grinning from ear to ear and hauling her bags onto the bed.  
>She hasn't changed too much, her hair is only slightly longer than it was when we were twelve and she's also a bit curvier.<br>The raven haired girl pulls out a few items of clothing from her bag and unfastens her skirt and it drops into a pile onto the floor.

I automatically freeze.  
>She's getting undressed.<br>I should look away.  
>Stop looking Toshiro.<p>

I can't stop looking!  
>My eyes are glued to her as she quickly tugs off her stockings and wriggles out of her school blazer and her white school blouse.<p>

Shit! I can see her bra!  
>Startled, I absent-mindedly step off the branch and lose my balance.<br>"Crap!" I grumble as I plunge down to the ground and land splat onto the ground.  
>While I'm busy writhing in pain, a familiar face pops out of the window and looks down at me.<br>"You perve!" She calls out to me as she leaps out of her window wearing a pair of blue denim shorts and a tank top.

She swiftly bounces onto the branch then swings off another branch, landing on two feet on the ground.

I sit up and rub my sore head.  
>"It's your fault Bedwetter! Don't leave your curtains open while you're getting change otherwise I'll get a fright and fall out of the tree" I scold her and she simply smiles at me.<br>"I've missed you Shiro-chan!" She cries as she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug and I roll my eyes.  
>"Don't call me that Bedwetter!"<br>"You like it when I call you that!" The raven haired girl insists as she juts her bottom lip out into a pout.  
>I have to be strong and ignore that annoying pout of hers, that pout of hers is deadly.<p>

"No, you like it when you call me that. Anyway, you shouldn't be hugging me like this, I have a girlfriend you know" I nag her and she releases me from the hug to stare and blink at me with huge chocolate brown eyes for a few seconds.  
>"You have a girlfriend?" She asks and I frown at her dense-ness and nodd my head.<br>"I'm so happy for you Shiro-chan!" She squeals and envelopes me in a tighter hug than before, pressing my face against her chest. She hugs like Rangiku!

"You're not listening to me" I complain half-heartedly as I try not to blush. Damned teenage boy hormones.  
>"You have no idea how boring it was without you Shiro-chan! I tried to climb onto the school roof and I almost got suspended! I'm so glad I'm back, did you miss me?" She bubbles excitedly and I clamber to my feet and hold out a hand to help her to her feet.<p>

"I hardly even noticed you were gone" I lie and she glares at me.  
>"You're so mean!"<p>

Suddenly her eyes light up and dart in the direction of my house's front door.  
>"Your house! I want to see it! I want to see if anything's changed!" She exclaims as she bounds across the grass, onto my drive way and bursts through my door.<br>"Hey! I never said you could go in!" I call after her but she pretends she can't hear me.  
>I follow her inside and she automatically sprints upstairs at lightning speed to my room.<p>

"Bedwetter, don't go in there!" I yell at her but she ignores me and swings the door open before leaping onto my bed.  
>"Shiro-chan, you have a new bed!" She laughs as she sweeps all the shopping bags off the bed and starts bouncing on it.<br>She hasn't changed a bit, I expected her to come back all high, mighty and snobby but she's still he same immature, hyperactive Momo.  
>"And it's a lot bouncier than before" Momo adds, bouncing higher then knocking her head on the ceiling.<br>I chuckle as she rubs her head.  
>"Ow! Stop laughing, it's not funny" She pouts and I fold my arms.<br>"It serves you right for jumping on my bed" I tell her and she frowns at me.  
>"You never used to mind before"<p>

"Before you were a midget"  
>"You can't talk, you were shorter than me"<br>"Well, things have changed now. I'm taller than you" I brag. She raises an eyebrow at me and steps off the bed and walks over to me so we're practically nose to nose.  
>She skims her hand over the top of our heads and her chocolate brown eyes widen.<br>"You're taller than me but not by that much, it only looks that way because of your hair" She sticks her tongue out at me and I clench my hands into fists.  
>"You're just mad because now you cant tease me for being shorter than you" I sniff and she scoffs.<br>"Am not"

"Am too"  
>"Am not"<br>"Am too- wait, why the hell am I arguing with you like a child?"  
>"Because you are a child!"<br>"Am n- Ugh!" I glare at her as she returns to my bed and continues to jump on it.

Suddenly the door creaks open and Katsu enters the room.  
>"Toshiro-kun, where do you keep your sticking plasters? I somehow cut my leg in the bathroom" Katsu asks.<br>Before I can answer, Momo replies (still bouncing on the bed)  
>"Down stairs in the kitchen cupboard, the one right underneath the sink. Wait, do you still keep them there Shiro-chan?" She looks at me expectantly and I nodd my head. For such a dense-looking girl she has a good memory.<br>"Thanks" Katsu says as she closes the door.  
>A few seconds later the door opens again and she pokes her head through the door to leer at the raven haired girl jumping on my bed.<p>

"Wait a sec, who are you?" She questions Momo and Momo springs off the bed and smiles at her.  
>"I'm the next door neighbour and Hitsugaya-kun's childhood friend, Momo Hinamori" She introduces herself and Katsu raises an eyebrow at her.<br>"I'm Katsu Wantanabe, Toshiro-kun's girlfriend. Could you leave now? I kind of want some alone time with my boyfriend" Katsu asks and Momo doesn't even flinch at her rudeness, she simply grins.  
>"Sure! I think my mum's wondering where I am at the moment anyway. See you later Shiro-chan, nice meeting you Katsu-san" She chirps as she climbs out my window over the tree and into her bedroom window.<p>

"She's my friend Katsu, you need to stop being so rude to my friends" I tell Katsu sternly and she rolls her eyes.  
>"I didn't mean to be rude! Besides, she didn't mind leaving and that means we get to spend more time together. Don't you want that?" She pouts at me.<br>"Of course I do" I sigh.  
>"Good" She drawls as she rests herself on my lap and leans in to press her lips to mine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Momo, where've you been? Your pie's cold" Mum asks and I rush over to the table and plonk down in my chair.<br>"I was just catching up with Hitsugaya-kun, he's so grown up now, he has a girlfriend" I tell her as she sets down a plate of peach pie before me and I grin.  
>"Really? I've seen her a few times go into their house, is she nice?" Mum asks and I frown.<br>"Um, yeah" I hesitate.  
>"Good, he deserves a nice girl. Despite what your father says he's a nice boy, he mows my lawn for me sometimes, without even being asked or expecting a reward"<br>Mum smiles.  
>"To be honest I was hoping you'd end up with him, although that plan was spoiled by your father" She adds and I make a face.<br>"Mum! We're friends!" I bark at her.  
>She holds her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, I get it!"<p>

I gobble up a spoonful of pie and smile at her.  
>"Thanks Mum for helping me convince Dad in letting me live with you again. I love Dad and it's okay living with him but here feels like home and now I don't have to go to a boring private school"<br>Mum taps her chin.  
>"If you want to live here you should try and stay out of trouble. If your father finds out you got into trouble again he'll probably insist that you live with him. Your father has more custody over you than I do" Mum tells me and I frown.<br>"Fine. I'll try to stay out of trouble" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, did you like it?  
>Review and tell me what you think. This is also my first bleach fanfic<br>I'm not really sure if it's worthy to be built on, if lots of people don't like it, I'll take it down. Personally, I like it but whatever, it's your opinion that matters to me (I enjoy writing for other people).  
>Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Stealing peaches

**A/N:** Hi and welcome to chapter two of 'My next door neighbour'  
>I have decided to continue with this fic because I love the pairing HitsuHina to bits!<br>I'll probably end up updating the next chapter once I have twenty reviews but I might update it with less, I really depends.  
>In this chapter, it's mostly about Momo and Toshiro's past. In the further chapter's it will be more about Momo and Toshiro at high school. There may be other chapters about Toshiro and Momo as children later on.<p>

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love reviews, they're my happy juice. \(^o^)/

Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :/

I remember the first I met Momo we were both seven years old.

My far-too-friendly mother kept on insisting that I go next-door with her to greet the new neighbours.  
>"Come on Hun! It'll be fun, there's a cute young girl about your age, you'll have a friend to play with!" She tried to persuade me enthusiastically as she continued to drag me out the door.<p>

"Mum! I'm not going! I hate girls!" I protested sourly as I attempted desperately to wriggle out of her death grip.  
>"Nonsense! You love girls, if you hated them I wouldn't invite so many young girls over here to play with you." She waved her hand flippantly, a bright smile planted on her lipstick-coated lips ready to meet the new neighbours.<p>

When I was seven I detested girls. However, no matter how much I told my mother how much I hated them she ignored my pleas and proceeded to invite the pig-tailed brats over to our house.

She called them play dates, I called them locking myself in my room until the house was a barbie-doll-free zone.

At that time, I was horrified because then there new girl next-door. One of those disgusting creatures that try to dress you up in high heels or force you to play 'Mums and Dads' with crappy part of that game was that I never ended up being the Dad.I was always the freaking baby!

Anyway, my mum eventually managed to tow me over to the neighbour's doorstep. She knocked on the door with the hand that wasn't clutching the back of my shirt and a woman about my mother's age answered the door and grinned at us both.  
>"Hi, who might you be?" The woman asked in a friendly manner.<br>At least that lady didn't look too scary. I probably wouldn't be able to say the same thing about her daughter though.

My mother shook the woman's hand and returned her smile.  
>"Welcome to the neighbourhood! I live next door, I'm Natsumi Hitsugaya and this is my son Toshiro," She pushes me forward slightly. "Say hi, Toshiro." she ordered me as I stepped backwards and hid behind her leg.<p>

"Hi." I mumbled as my mother ruffled my hair.  
>"Thank you! Would you like to come in? I've just finished baking some muffins," The woman stepped sideways and gestured us into her house.<br>"I think my daughter's in the backyard," She continued as she shut the door after we entered, "but she might already be on the roof, she's a hyperactive one." The raven haired woman sighed.

Wasn't that fantastic? Not only did I have to hang out with a disgusting girl but a hyperactive one on top of that? That day just got better and better.

"My Toshi-kun can get along with anyone. He has a knack for getting along with girls, isn't that right?" My mother patted me on the head as she smiled at me expectantly.  
>"No." I grumbled in disagreement and the dark haired woman offered me a sympathetic smile before switching her attention back to my mother.<p>

"I'm Sayuri Hinamori by the way." She chirped and my mother's green eyes widened.  
>"Sayuri Hinamori? The co-owner of Hinamori-Corp?" She asked and the woman chuckled and shook her head.<p>

"Not anymore, I just had a divorce. I don't own any of the business anymore. My ex-husband's the one who really loved the business but I prefer to live the simple, quiet life, which is why we're moving in here." The woman explained as my mother nodded her head like she understood, even though she didn't.

"Oh, that must've been hard on your little one. But I guess it's all for the best. When my ex husband and I had a divorce Toshiro managed to get over it." My mother replied, resting a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

Maybe I got over it because I was three years old.  
>"Momo seems to be taking it well. She's even accepted the fact that she's going to have a step mum soon."<br>My mother raises her eyebrows and smiles mischievously.  
>Oh God. Not her gossip face.<br>"Really? He's getting married again already? How long's it been?"  
>"About six months."<br>"Six months and he's about to get married to this woman?"  
>"I know! It's ridiculous, I can't believe he moved on so fast!"<br>My mother slung her arm around this woman's shoulder and began leading her into the dining room, like it was her own house.  
>The rich smell of vanilla muffins wafted through the room and my mum and my new neighbour sat down at the dining table (One of the only things that's been unpacked) and chatted animatedly.<p>

"Don't worry. She won't last long. After me and my ex-husband got a divorce, he instantly got engaged to this Californian tart. But they were only engaged for about a month or so before she shoved half of his life savings into her fake Prada purse and took off, never to be seen again. I was laughing my ass off." My mum cackled and the dark haired lady smiled hopefully.  
>"I hope it ends up like that. I can't believe he just divorced me then moved on straight away. She's twenty years old and gorgeous." She sighed and my mother tapped me on the shoulder.<br>"Toshiro, go into the backyard and play with Momo. Mummy's going to be talking for a while." She whispered as she nudged me in the direction of the back door.

"I don't wanna!" I complained.  
>My mother shot me a look that said 'don't start with me' and I sighed and trudged into the backyard.<br>Their backyard was about as large as mine and was basically just a huge patch of grass.  
>There was a wooden fence framing the grass and on the wooden fence was a raven haired girl reaching over the fence, trying to pick a peach off one of the neighbour's trees.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly.  
>The girl slowly turned around, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.<br>"Who are you?" She asked through a mouthful of peach. With further examination I realized that she had plastic bag full of peaches, slung over her shoulder.

"You're stealing those peaches!" I accused her and she leapt down from the fence.  
>"No! I'm borrowing them!" She insisted as she sunk her teeth into another peach, ripping into it's juicy orange flesh.<br>I raised an eyebrow at the small girl as she continued to snack on the stolen peaches.  
>"It's not called borrowing if you don't plan on giving it back." I pointed out and she pouted at me.<p>

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She stomped over to me, giving me a challenging stare.  
>She was about my height at that time so we stood there for a moment, just glaring at each other.<br>"I'll do this." I growled as I snatched the plastic bag from her arm and sprinted back in the direction of the neighbours tree, intending on emptying the plastic bag over the fence.

"Hey! You can't do that!" She shouted after me as she chased me through her back yard.  
>I dashed through the grass, almost slipping over a slippery patch of mud before clambering up the fence.<br>Just as I was about to reach the top, skinny arms wounds around my waist, tugging me downwards.  
>"Let me go!" I roared, struggling to climb up the wooden fence.<br>"Not until you give me back my peaches!" The raven haired girl yelled back, tugging harder around my waist.  
>"They're not yours!"<br>"They are mine! Give them back!"  
>With that, she yanked at my shirt and I lost my grip on the fence. The bag of peaches went flying through the air.<p>

Momo squirmed underneath me and I saw an arm reach out and grab a peach from the grass.  
>As she opened her mouth to take a chunk out of the peach I latched onto her wrist.<br>"Hey!" She exclaimed as she attempted to bite the peach again but her teeth clacked together as I jerked her hand away from her mouth.  
>"I told you, they're stolen. Give the peaches back." I ordered her but she shook her head and used her free hand to reach for another peach.<br>I rolled over, seizing both of her wrists and pinning them to the grass.  
>"Idiot! Stop trying to eat the peaches!"<br>Instead of saying 'Fine, I wont eat the peaches' like any normal person would've done Momo pursed her lips together. Her nose scrunched up slightly in concentration then smoothed out, eyes widening like she had just gotten an idea.

The girl smirked and I unconsciously, gripped her wrists tighter.  
>Her hair had almost come out of it's pony tail and her t-shirt and shorts had grass stains on them.<br>I hoped that she'd give up eventually, because no way was I giving up.  
>I wasn't about to lose out to a filthy girl.<br>Momo blew her fringe out of her eyes and her smirk grew wider.  
>"If you don't get off of me, I'm going to kiss you." The girl stated flatly.<br>It took me a few seconds for me to realize what she had just said.  
>She was going to kiss me?<br>A filthy girl was going to kiss me if I didn't release her?  
>Just the thought of that sent a shiver up my spine.<br>"That's disgusting." I spat at her and she nodded her head.  
>"Yeah, I know it's disgusting. That's why I'm gonna do it to you if you don't get off me and let me have my peaches." She stuck her tongue out at me and I growled under my breath.<p>

"You're bluffing!"  
>The girl laughed.<br>"No I'm not."  
>With that, she jerked her head upwards, her lips heading in the direction to mine.<br>I yelped at quickly dodged her mouth, moving to the side slightly.  
>"Ha! You m-" I began before she dived in for another attempt to capture my mouth, missing my lips but kissing me on the cheek.<br>A deep blush crawled onto my cheeks. My hands were clenched into fists and my jaw was locked.  
>"That's so gross!" I wailed as I scrambled off Momo, licking my hand before scrubbing my cheek furiously.<br>Momo burst into laughter, gripping her stomach as giggles escaped her mouth.

I tossed a peach at her head but she continued laughing.  
>Man, this girl was annoying.<br>But she was fun.

…

I stretch my arms and yawn. What a nice sleep that was, it's good to be back in my own bed.  
>Rubbing my tired eyes and I smile. It's my first day of school today, I'll get to see all my friends!<br>Hmmm, I'm still kind of tired. I wonder if I have enough time to go to sleep for another fifteen minutes. I casually glance at the alarm clock which reads: 8: 20am.  
>8.20am? That can't be right, if that was right then I'd only have five minutes to get to school.<p>

I have five minutes to get to school.

"Crap!" I cry as I kick off my blankets and leap out of bed, ripping off my pyjama singlet and quickly fastening my bra over my chest before slipping on a plain white t-shirt and a green jumper over it. I wriggle my legs into my jeans whilst hopping out the door and down the stairs to the bathroom where I scrub my teeth in record time. I dash into the kitchen and grab a muesli bar from the pantry before whizzing out the door, latching onto my satchel on the way.  
>My heart beats at a thousand miles an hour in panic as I jam my feet into my black converse shoes and sprint down my driveway.<p>

"Kyaah! I don't wanna be late for- oomph!" I begin to say before I collide with a shocked Hitsugaya. His greenish-blue eyes widen as I knock him onto the damp grass, my face slamming into his chest before I quickly move my knee to the side to avoid kneeing him in the groin. We both land on the grass, me- on top of him, my face buried in his chest and him staring accusingly at my knee which landed only a few inches away from his groin.  
>"What's the meaning of this Bedwetter!" He roars as he pushes me off his chest and scrambles to his feet, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.<br>Obviously mad about me almost taking away his chance to have kids he glares at me expectantly.  
>"Why were you rushing down the drive way for?" He demands and I cross my arms and legs and frown at him.<p>

"I'm late for school! I'm going to be late on the first day!" I wail as I flail my arms around dramatically.  
>He runs his fingers through his spiked white hair and rolls his eyes at me.<br>"You're just as idiotic as before. Don't you remember? The high school's connected to the middle school and the elementary school therefore we all start at the same time. Nine o'clock, we still have half an hour to go" He explains like he's explaining it to a five year old and I glare at him.  
>"Well, how was I supposed to know that? You could have reminded me!" I exclaim and he frowns.<br>"No I couldn't have, I didn't see you all weekend"

"Well who's fault was that? When I came back I was looking forward to hanging out with you like what we did when we were twelve! But instead you hung out with your girlfriend all weekend!" I whine childishly and he raises a white eyebrow in amusement.  
>"Jealous, Bedwetter?" He asks, a tiny smirk creeping up on his lips.<br>I frown at him.  
>"Jealous that she got to hang out with you all weekend? Yes. Jealous that she's your girlfriend? No" I reply firmly as I pick myself up off the grass.<br>He begins walking down the footpath, abandoning me on my driveway and I run to catch up with him.  
>"Hey, it's rude to walk away during a conversation. Anyway Shiro-chan, why are you going to school so early?" I ask as he continues walking quickly and I have to strive to keep up with him.<p>

He notices my struggle to keep up to his pace and he slows down slightly.  
>"I'm meeting Katsu" he states simply and I smile at him.<br>"That's so cute! You're walking to school early to go and meet with her!" I poke him in the cheek and he frowns at me.  
>Hmmm, I'm kinda hungry, I ran out of the house without breakfast. Oh yeah, I stuffed a muesli bar in my pocket. I dig into my jeans pocket and withdraw my muesli bar, I crack the packet open and frown in disappointment inside the packet.<br>"It's crumbling" I pout as I rip off a hunk of muesli bar with my teeth.

Aqua eyes flicker to the muesli bar hungrily for a moment then dart away to stare into the litter-free gutter of the street.  
>"You wan' some?" I ask through a mouthful of muesli as I thrust the bar towards his mouth so he can take a bite.<br>He looks at the bar with temptation before shaking his head.  
>"No thanks" He says and I raise an eyebrow at him.<br>"If you want some just take a bite, don't worry I don't have germs or anything" I reassure him, waving the bar in front of his face.  
>He sighs and sinks his teeth into the bar and tearing a chunk off the top.<p>

"Hey, does Rangiku-chan go to Karakura high?" I ask after I swallow a hunk of muesli.  
>He nods. "Yes, she does...<em>unfortunately<em>" He says under his breath and I roll my eyes.  
>"You don't mean that. Rangiku-chan's really nice" I insist and he digs his hands further into his pockets.<br>"Yeah, it was really nice when she came over to your house and you both chased me around the house with a tube of lipstick and a random pencilly thingy" He grumbles sarcastically.  
>"It would've looked funny! And it's not called random pencilly thingy it's called eyeliner" I correct him and look at him expectantly.<br>"So, what's new with you Shiro-chan? Other than getting a girlfriend and all those 'growing naps' finally paying off a bit" I ask him sweetly and he frowns at my mention of growing naps.

"I'm captain of the boys football team" He mentions and I smile at him.  
>"Hey, that's what you said you wanted to be when we were in middle school. I knew you'd get it" I sock him in the shoulder playfully and he smiles to himself, obviously pleased at his achievement.<br>"Of course you knew I'd be the captain, Bedwetter" he replies and I frown at the nickname.  
>"Would you mind not calling me Bedwetter? It was only once and I was lying in bed about to get up and go to the toilet and you had to burst through the window and scare me half to death!" I exclaim and he tilts his head sideways at me and pokes me in the forehead.<p>

"I think it's _funny"_ Toshiro smirks as I brush his had away from my forehead.  
>"Besides" he continues "You like it when I call you that" he mocks my words that I said when he told me not to call him Shiro-chan and I cross my arms.<br>"Fine, if you don't want me to call you Shiro-chan, then what should I call you?" I question him and he taps his chin.  
>"Toshiro will be fine, actually scratch that, address me as Captain Hitsugaya."<br>"What? But I'm not even on your soccer team!" I exclaim and he raises his eyebrows.  
>"That doesn't take away the fact that I'm a captain." He folds his arms and I turn away from him.<br>"Actually forget it; I don't care if you call me Bedwetter, I'm sticking to Shiro-chan. It suits you better than 'Captain Hitsugaya'" I stick my tongue out at the name.

"So, you don't care that everyone will know about your inability to control your bladder?" He asks and I cringe before looking him in the eye.  
>"No, I don't care at all," I lie.<br>He frowns at me as I continue to stare him down.  
>"I've known you since I was nine, and I've seen you lie, cheat and bluff your way through all sorts of difficult situations. I can't believe you'd think I wouldn't know when you're bluffing." He flicks me on the shoulder.<p>

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Toshiro it is, but you have to call me Momo though."  
>He nods. "I suppose anything is better than Shiro-chan."<br>"I think it's cute," I throw in another lie to stir things up. Well, it's not really a lie. Shiro-chan is a cute nickname but the only reason why I call him that is to irritate him. It's always fun to irritate him, his reactions are priceless.  
>"No you don't, you do it because you enjoy annoying me." He mumbles and I tilt my head sideways at him, pretending to be innocent.<br>"What're you talking about Shiro-chan?" I ask and he smiles slightly.  
>"Bedwetter?"<br>"Yes, Shiro-chan?"  
>"If you call me that at school, I'm going to tell everyone about that time where you took a picture of Aizen sensei, drew hearts all over it and kept it hidden in your pillow case."<p>

…  
>AN: Did ya like it? I hope you did!  
>Reviews are mega appreciated and I will probably update after twenty or more reviews.<br>Thanks for reading!


End file.
